Undoing Knots
by chuchee
Summary: Mimi and Yamato had a rather bad past. Both have chosen to move on. Continuing with their own lives, both had taken the music path... with a new outlook in life. What could happen when once more their worlds collide again?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon though I wish I do but no, I don't really own them.

Pairing are not sure at least for a while, just read on and its up to you if you want to tell me what you think and the pairing you would like. I'm open for constructive criticisms anyway this is my first fan fiction. The first part here is a dream of some sort of flashback, only to not confuse you with the story ok?

**Undoing Knots**

_"Mimi?" I asked out loud through the now confirmed empty bedroom. There has been a party going on downstairs so I badly needed Mimi to go down now; however, how could I ask her now that she's no where in sight? Sigh. I might as well look for some other place, maybe I'll find her then. I was about to close the door when something from the corner of my eye caught my attention as I was about to turn and go out. It was the computer monitor that was left open. I opened the door fully and pushed myself into the room. My family's well off enough, I know, but I still have to put this damn thing off. As I stepped closer to the unit, I felt myself tensed a little. What? I'm actually feeling nervous? Anyway I just shrugged the feeling off. Hah! What could an open monitor do as a harm? Nothing._

_Wrong. One thing I was sure of, as I near the monitor, there's something strange going here... The monitor was left open with a letter that obviously came from someone from the internet. Well what do you know, I never thought Mimi could be this friendly... My thoughts trailed of as the content of the mail seeped through my brain._

_Heavy. Exactly what my footsteps have been as I trailed down the hallway, fast and sure. My mind was reeling and definitely my heart is breaking. Stupid! Why haven't I seen this before? My footsteps slowed down as I heard voices coming from the a room. Imagine my face as it turned red when I realized that this is my room. Bastards!_

_"What are you doing here?" That was a feminine voice that obviously Mimi's. "Haven't I told not to come here?" She hissed. I noticed that the door is slightly open well actually it was a little bigger than slightly. I remained a statue there for seemed years until a male voice came to respond to my girl's question, it made me clench my fists. _

_"I miss you already... What can I do?" I heard that muscular voice sound a little sweeter and it made me clench tighter to my fists. I peeked inside to get a view of what's happening inside, in MY room. I seemed to me that I was soaked in vinegar as I turned pale. The picture is clear, Mimi's unfaithful. She was held tight in an embraced by another man, in MY room._

_"Fine." Mimi disengaged herself from the man. "But do you know who's room is this?" Finally, someone taken up a notice that I'm being backstabbed in my own room. _

_"Of course, you fianc's room." He told her simply as its the most obvious thing on earth._

_She hit him playfully on his shoulders. "Then why here? He could catch us here, of all places!" _

_"Better. I want him to know that you are mine and no one else's." He pulled again Mimi into an embrace rather roughly this time and when their bodies clashed he sealed his lips into hers. Ugh disgusting!_

_There was something strange in this act; however, I ignored it as my angered surfaced as I realized that all along I was tricked and toyed! I trusted her and this is what I get in return? You bitch and bastard!_

_I can't look at this anymore, so with pure pure disgust I turned to my heels and figured out a place where I could vent out my anger. Never looking back, I heard Mimi called out my name. Another strange thing. I as recall I made a big effort not to get noticed as I slipped out from my position swiftly and quietly. "Yamato!" She called out again this time louder, but I never dared look back. _

_I don't know how I got into my convertible with the thoughts in my head. But anyway, I rode it fast and furious that was all I could remember and from then on, I locked myself out from the others. I swore to myself not to be too kind nor be warn to others. And that's how I became an ice... a lone wolf._

_-------------------------------------_

Shot up straight from the bed, sweaty from the dream that played inside my head clearly every now and then. Although sometimes it hurts, I try to ignore it anyway she won't be back in my life ever again so she would just remain only a nightmare only and nothing more. I felt that my stomach grumbled in protest waiting to be fed so I got up from the bed and put something on. I headed outside the room of my bachelor's pad. I smell the fine rich breakfast in the air. I headed to the kitchen and looked around. Oh so it was Sora.

I sit myself in a stool at the counter waiting for my food to be served. Sometimes its good to have someone cook for you that you'll just sit back and let that someone do the rest for you. Well a good thing there's Sora to take care of--

Sora?! The morning dizziness that I usually felt suddenly drained out of me leaving me only to be washed up with a pail of freezing shock. But of course, I can't let her see me shocked for a moment, can I? I've been holding this facade for years and I have no intention of holding it down just for her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her coldly and I examined her as if she was some kind of a specie under a microscope. She doesn't look like a newly woken up girl to me so I guess she must have been so early here before but why?

I heard her giggle a little before she turned around and served me with a plate of bacons, hams and eggs. She went to the refrigerator and got out a carton of milk and a box of sliced cheese. The she gave me a spoon and fork and of course a plate before she went to the opposite counter then to me again, serving me the bread. Then a little more while she smiled at me and she served me a soup. Well how do I eat these? She served it all up on me!

"Silly... you left me your keys last night." She said as she occupied the other stool on my side. She just sat there watching me as I devour on my breakfast. "Don't you remember? I assumed that you want me here this morning so here I am."

"My keys?" I asked her for my keys as I continue myself with the food but never looking up on her.

"Yeah your keys--"

"No. Give me back my keys."

"Oh. Here." She said as she placed it down on the counter at my side.

I don't intend on putting much of a conversation here so I kept quiet but the girl seemed so cheery today so she brought up something I'm not interested of but should be anyway.

"Hey have you heard that we're going to have a concert with a new hot pop sensation from a girl from abroad?" Sora asked me or rather informed me cheerily. "But I heard she is somewhere here in Odaiba."

"No." Was all my reply still on with my food.

She let out a sigh. I thought she was about to speak again when my phone rang. I tried to stand up but then she stopped me by placing a hand on my arm. "Just eat. I'll go answer it."

I didn't say a word and did as she said. She got up and answer the phone and went back again to the kitchen with the phone in her arms saying some things that I couldn't much understand so I just listened. I heard her say "Ahh... He's eating..." I looked at her and saw her paused as her expression turned a little angry this time, not really nice one. "What?!" I heard her exclaimed as she shot me a deadly glare. "No... Alright... But... Anyway, here he is..." She said as she handed me the phone roughly. "Peter wants to talk to you." She looks mad at me. Then she gave it to me completely. I looked at her first before I said "Hello?"

Peter is the manager of our band. He's one hell of a pain when he orders us around specially when it has something to do with our career. Oh and if in case you're wondering, my job's being a vocalists of a band which is according to many is the hottest band today in the country. Well I don't care anyway, as long as I'm earning money. The band consists of Tai of course the only one I'm open with myself is with the guitars, TK my brother is on the drums and the only girl in our band, Sora on the keyboard who seems to continue showering deadly glares upon me.

"What is it this time?" I heard a girly male voice asked from the other line.

"What?" I shot him back with an exasperated question.

"What? Is what all that you could ask?" Peter practically freaked out to the vocalist's question to say the least. "It was all the news that you just made a fling with an actress while basically you're on a relationship, that's what!" The manager informed the man who was at the moment drinking his glass of milk, unfortunately he too was taken a bit surprise that he 'accidentally' spit all the milk.

"What!?"

"What? Are you stuck with what and what is all that you ask?" Peter well he panicked even more. "What am I ever going to do with you?" Our manager asked. Damn. Where did those nosy reporters ever get that stupid news? I stole Sora a little glance, well it was a glace that looked suspicious before I turned I again to the phone that was stuck in between my shoulder and to my ear. Sigh. If I ever continue doing this, I swear my ear drums will surely smash into tiny pieces.

"Where did you get the part that I'm in a relationship? I don't recall I've been into a relationship since ages before?" I spat back. Hah, that should teach him! Wh-what! He's still at it!

"Sora!"

"What do you mean Sora?" I looked at Sora who practically at the moment suddenly seemed to pretend innocent and turned and grabbed something like it was my glass of milk and drank it.

"Sora, hello you're girlfriend!" Well this sounds not a joke anymore. I'm shocked to say the least, I've got nothing to do at that time but to glare at the girl whose supposed to be my girlfriend, oh heavens! What is this that you showered upon me. This is so not me. Then I narrowed my eyes even more.

"She's not my girlfriend." I turned away from Sora, that's why I never got the chance to see her expression. "There. Need anything more?" That should shut him up. The line seemed dead for a little while so I said "Bye." But then he immediately said my name, the new name I'm known of. "Matt!"

"What!?" I need to sound exasperated at the moment so I made myself sound so. Actually the things he informed me today mean to me as if they're nothing. Anyway I learned to be cold and distant like I would not care what others think of and what they do, to me its like live up your own life. You go your way, I go mine... well that's at least for some people I also have exemptions but they're very very few and yet I put up with them my oh-so-known facade.

"Come here at my office, I want you to meet your door to much bigger stardom!" How he sounds so much excited as if we never had any problem before, well I don't care anyway so might as well act normal.

"Fine."

"Uhm... I want you four here in two hours ok?" He paused for a while then hang up. Fine then so I end the call and place the phone down. What's with that guy?

"Matt?" Oh I almost forgot, Sora's here. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." So it was her who brought up the news. I turned to looked at her once more only to feel sorry and well I felt this indescribable feeling when I saw tears rolling down on the side of her face.

"I'm sorry I just thought--" Well I don't know how or why I did it, I just did. I pulled her to an embraced and I told her it was nothing. I think this calmed her a lot for she seemed to snuggle up to me even more then she wrapped her hands around me.

"Peter wants us in his office in two hours. Call up the others and tell them to come here, so we go together." I sounded more like instructing that requesting which I intended to sound like.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After two and a half hours...

On the phone:

Peter: I told you to be here in two hours not in three hours!

Tai: Chill out Pete! We're here and hey, your clock's wrong--

Peter: Chill out!?

Tai: What?

Peter: That word again?

Tai: Hehehe. Hey we're just 30 mins. late so don't-- hey watch it!

Peter: Where are you?

Tai: In the parking lot... Matt just-- whoa!

Peter: What's happening?

Tai: Nothing. Uhm 'kay got to go!

Peter turned to the girl before her. The girl he had been treating kind ever since, the one who would bring to a great fortune. _'She'll be my key to get the band to a much greater stardom! Ha ha ha!'_ He smiled to her a bit more then he answered his intercom, his secretary told him that the band has finally arrived. Then he called the teen's manager informing that the band is here.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The brunette star sat impatiently as she brushed her long locks with her fingers. She had been waiting her for more than 30 mins. by now yet the people she had been waiting for aren't here. She made a glance through her manager whose talking to the gay who had been smiling at her all though. The one who had been holding her up. _'Actually, I have plans... I'm here at Odaiba for personal reasons not for business.'_ She was about to stand up and tell them that she could wait no longer when her manager told her that, "Mimi they're here."

"Can I just go? I just really have to see someone... I'll be back okay?" She began straightening her expensive designer's clothes and turned around to go.

She was just at the door ready to open it when it flung open and a guy with a brown unruly hair entered followed by and orange haired girl. "Hey guys!" Said the orange head.

"Where's Matt and TK?" Asked Peter. Sora glanced at her back just to witness unbelievingly the scene before her. A brunette girl having a straight eye contact with Matt.

"What the--" Before Sora could ask anybody she heard Matt utter a name, "Mimi?"

"YAMATO!!!" Then before she could get a better hold of the situation, it happened so fast yet to her it was almost a slow motion when she saw the girl jumped into Matt's arms and embraced him tightly with matching tears rolling down on her face. But that was not what made her madder, it was when she thought she saw Matt bring down his cold barrier and for a least a second he was surprised and confused all the while.

**I don't like what's happening. ** Was all that she concluded.

--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
